Let's Find a Way
by SunnyBunnylove77
Summary: "Maggie!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp and whirled on him. Tears prickled her eyes; a slight tint of red was around her light brown irises. The wind blew a little stronger, pushing a few short brown strands in her face. "What Glenn?" She shouted, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to just forget everything that happened?" Set after season 3 episode 10.


**Let's Find a Way**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I wanted to try to write about Glenn and Maggie because I wish we saw more of them. Also this is sort of my version of how they get through the events after Woodbury. Sorry if the characters are OOC. I tried to stay true to the characters but I have no idea if I succeeded or not.

**Summary: **"Maggie!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp and whirled on him. Tears prickled her eyes; a slight tint of red was around her light brown irises. The wind blew a little stronger, pushing a few short brown strands in her face. "What Glenn?" She shouted, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to just forget everything that happened?" Set after season 3 episode 10.

**Rated: **T

**Words: **2,805

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead; it belongs to AMC and was created by Robert Kirkman. Not me.**

* * *

The prison was silent. Everyone was casting nervous glances at each other than averting their eyes, almost as if they thought that if they didn't speak then the elephant in the room would suddenly disappear. Glenn ran a hand through his inky black hair, it was slightly greasy. Blood, dirt and grime were still on his hands and body from killing walkers earlier. He heaved a quiet sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing over to his right and across the room was a burly man with extremely thin hair and gaunt features with slight stubble.

Merle Dixon.

Just thinking his name sent a burning hatred towards in his heart. If it was up to him, Glenn would have thrown his sorry arse out of the prison and left him to fend for himself. But Rick let him stay, albeit slightly unwillingly. Rick was currently pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherently to himself every few minutes. He would occasionally stop and look around, his eyes searching for something, then continue walking the length of the room. Glenn stared down at his feet. Rick was thinking about letting Merle stay since he saved his life and because of Daryl's pleading.

Glenn could tell the two brothers weren't exactly close but they _were_ family. And family meant a lot to the brothers. Daryl would occasionally watch Rick pace then glance at his brother. Merle was just sitting back in a chair, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded behind his head, looking like there was no care in the world. He had a big grin on; eyes squinted with slight wrinkles and teeth on full view. He was enjoying watching the group wait, with baited breath, on Rick's decision. Glenn balled his fist, wanting nothing more than to punch the stupid grin right off of his face. Glenn focused on the floor, fist shaking with unreleased anger trying to think about anything but the man in the corner.

He calmed only a small fraction at the thought of Maggie. All he wanted was for her to open up to him, not push him away. He wished he could run his fingers through her short brown hair, hold her against his chest and tell her everything was alright and that nothing had changed between them. That they were fine and nothing could tear them apart. But that would be lying. They weren't fine. They weren't alright. They had changed. What happened at Woodbury did change their relationship. As much as Glenn wished it was all in his head he knew it wasn't. Maggie became withdrawn and unsociable.

He wished he could take her away and lock her some place safe, keep her away from any more violence and heartache. But Maggie's stubborn nature would never allow that. Every time he tried to help, to get near her, to touch her, she would shy away and withdraw into herself. It irritated him to no end.

Glenn finally looked up from the floor to glance over to the girl who haunted his thoughts. She was sitting next to her sister, Beth, with little baby Judith in her arms. The baby was currently snoring away, blissfully unaware of the tension and turmoil in the room. She was currently half smiling at the infant, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Beth leaned against her sister with her head on Maggie's shoulder. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, a few strands falling in her dirt smudged face. Glenn could see Carl standing a few steps away from Beth. He had his Beretta 92FS with its suppressor firmly held in his hand, ready to shoot if needed at a moment's notice. The sheriff hat was on top of his head, hiding most of his unruly dark brown hair. His blue eyes focused on the man grinning in the corner.

Glenn could hear someone walk over to him and by the sound of hopping and crutches hitting the floor he guessed it was Hershel. He looked to his right, confirming his thoughts. He gave the older man a curt nod as Hershel slumped heavily in the seat next to him. He leaned down to put his crutches on the floor then turned to face Glenn. The two men stared at the other, waiting for someone to speak first. When it became clear that Glenn wasn't about to break the silence Hershel did instead.

"You should talk to her." Hershel spoke softly, a wise tone to his voice that you only get with age and experience.

There was no need to ask who 'her' was. He knew Hershel meant Maggie.

"I did try." Glenn leaned back, his voice tired, "She won't hear a word I say."

"Try again. She's at a rough spot right now and needs you to be there for her. Let her yell and scream to help her let out all her pent up emotions." Hershel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You need her as much as she needs you."

Glenn leaned forward in irritation, his elbows resting on his knees and face buried in his hands. He gripped the edges of his hair, almost as if to pull the strands out. He wanted to talk to Maggie but he couldn't. Glenn couldn't face another rejection and be on the receiving end of her cold shoulder. The only people she really talked to have been her dad and sister.

"She won't let me near her long enough to have a conversation. I can't help her if she won't let me in."

Hershel removed his hand from Glenn's shoulder and leaned down to grab his crutches. He placed them in front of him. Right before he stood up he said, "Try one more time, son. She might be willing to listen if you take a calm approach."

With that Hershel hoisted himself up and hopped off, leaving Glenn to his thoughts. He knew he should get up and talk to her. A real talk, not the few words and grunts they've exchanged recently. But he couldn't will his feet to move, couldn't force his body up into a standing position. He just took his head out of his hands and stared at the brown haired girl with the baby in her arms. She looked up, feeling someone's gaze on her and the two locked eyes.

Glenn nearly froze; his breathing became slightly labored as his chest slowed. His palms became somewhat clammy and his heart leapt into his throat. Dark brown eyes met light brown ones. He stared, his mind went completely blank. It was painfully hard to look at her and know she was physically okay but never being able to comfort her through her emotional struggle. Glenn averted his eyes, unable to look into her light brown irises any longer.

Glenn closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath, calming his nerves slightly. He wasn't completely sure why he was so nervous, there didn't seem to be a good enough reason to be. Gaining some momentary confidence, Glenn stood up to his full height. He calmly walked over to where the Greene sisters were sitting, his outside appearance not betraying his inner turmoil.

Beth looked up when Glenn came close but Maggie stared fixedly at Judith in her arms. She nervously twirled a stray blond lock around her finger, glancing between the two. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two were a little rocky at the moment. He cleared his throat, hoping to gain Maggie's attention. She ignored him though as she gently rocked the baby.

Beth gave Glenn a sympathetic look before taking pity on him and saying, "How about I put Judith down for a nap?" She quickly, but gently, took the infant in her arms before Maggie had time to react then walked away.

With no distraction Maggie looked up and met Glenn's gaze, she briefly smiled before turning stoic again. Glenn stuffed his hands in his pocket, no sure what to do with them as he subtly rocked back and forth on his feet with pent up energy.

"What do you want Glenn?" Maggie crossed her arms and looked away again.

"To talk. Please, Maggie. Just talk to me." Glenn asked.

"Fine. Talk." Maggie turned once again to face him, arms still crossed and eyes hard as steel.

"Can we talk outside?" Glenn rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Without saying a word Maggie stood up and walked down the length of the room. She nodded her head at Carl, who had followed them with the keys in his right hand, to unlock the door. Glenn followed her without hesitation out of the safety of the prison. When they were outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying hearing the whisper of the wind as it combed through his hair. He instantly felt more relaxed outside than in the intense atmosphere of the prison.

Maggie walked a ways outside before stopping and suddenly turning on her heel to look at Glenn. He had to catch himself so as not to run into her. They stood there, the wind ruffling their clothes, both still covered in dirt and walker blood from earlier. He wanted to wipe away the smudge on her cheek but instead put his hand in his pocket to prevent himself from doing so. He knew that if he tried she would smack away his hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Maggie said in a thick voice, as if she knew what they were about to discuss.

He gave her a look, to confirm what she suspected already. "Us. I want to talk about us. What is going on between us?"

"I don't want to talk." Maggie tried to walk around him to avoid the conversation she knew was inevitable. He grabbed her arm to make her stay.

"No. You've walked away from this too many times now. I've gave you space and time, what more do you need?" Glenn pleaded, "Maggie, just talk to me or at least acknowledge my existence!"

He didn't mean to start to raise his voice but he couldn't keep his frustration in any longer. Maggie stared at the ground, mouth in a tight line.

"Maggie!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp and whirled on him. Tears prickled her eyes; a slight tint of red was around her light brown irises. The wind blew a little stronger, pushing a few short brown strands in her face.

"What Glenn?" She shouted, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to just forget everything that happened? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Maggie, I-" She cut him off and continued to talk.

"No, Glenn. Just shut up. You had your chance to speak now it's my turn! Do you think it was easier for me at Woodbury?" A lone tear slipped out, "Well it wasn't. I would have rather been beaten, at least that I could deal with."

She turned away from Glenn and wrapped her arms around herself, head down. Her voice was thick and raspy when she spoke again, "You don't know what it was like. I had to _listen_ to you being beaten, hear every punch and contact with your flesh. I _heard_ the walker next door and could hear you struggle to defend yourself. I just kept wondering if you made it or not, whether this was it and if I would be able to see you again. It was pure torture, sitting in that room and feeling absolutely helpless. I wasn't sure how badly you were hurt. I was terrified to hear silence, wondering if you were dead."

She stopped and Glenn wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her small form. He wanted to push her hair out of her face, brush away the tears and look into her beautiful sad eyes. Without his consent, his feet moved forward until he was directly behind her, only a small sliver of space between them. He hesitantly reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but instantly drew back. He didn't want her to withdraw again. Especially not now when she was finally opening up to him. So instead he just stood there silently waiting for her to continue, hating the fact that he couldn't touch her. Glenn could see her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I was so _scared_." Maggie's voice was grave, raspy whisper, "Then that bastard walked in. I was already feeling scared and helpless and just absolutely awful. I didn't think he could do anything more to me. But he did. He looked at me in this creepy way," Maggie shuddered, "I just watched him with hatred in my eyes as he continued roving his eyes over my body. Then he-he," Maggie stuttered a little before taking a deep, shaky breath, "He made me take off my shirt and bra. I never felt more violated and _disgusted_ at the same time."

Glenn involuntarily balled up his fist in anger. Anger for the man who made his strong-willed girlfriend break so easily. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. He almost expected for Maggie to push his hand away but was gladly surprised when she put her hand on top of his and gripped it tightly. He almost smiled but it quickly faded when Maggie started to talk again.

"The worst part was that he didn't even force me to do it. He threatened to _kill_ you if I didn't do it." She finally turned around to face him. Their faces were so close that they could feel the other's hot breath on their face. Maggie still had his hand in her vice-like grip. "I've never felt more embarrassed and violated and so many other emotions."

The pair locked eyes, this time Maggie had a pleading look. It was almost as if she was asking for forgiveness. But forgiveness for what? She didn't do anything wrong. He gently took his hand out of hers and placed both hands on either side of her face, caressing it.

"Maggie… Is that what this is all about?" Glenn asked softly, "Do you feel like you betrayed me in some way?" Glenn knew that wasn't the only reason for her to act like she was but it seemed to be a big part of it.

Maggie stared at something in the distance, silent. He gently pulled her face closer to his, making it so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Maggie, look at me. You did nothing wrong. It was the Governor's fault, not you. He's the one who should be feeling horrible, not you." He wiped away a few stray tears and leaned in to give a tender kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and gave him a tiny smile. She opened her eyes to find that he was staring at her and smiling. Glenn couldn't believe how much he missed her smiling at him; he broke out into a full grin at the sight.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"For what?" Glenn asked, confused.

"For shutting you out. I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair to you. I wasn't the only one affected. You just kept victimizing me, trying to act like nothing happened. It irritated me." Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for that." Glenn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as was physically possible. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I guess we both didn't know how to act."

He leaned in, his lips almost touching hers. He whispered so softly that if Maggie wasn't so close she wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying, "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Maggie closed the gap between them.

The kiss was short and sweet but it conveyed so many emotions. It felt so good to have his lips pressing on hers, to be able to feel this close to her again. Glenn no longer felt tense as his muscles relaxed. They pulled apart but stayed close together. They stayed like that, just watching the other, enjoying being held and close.

Glenn wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position outside, occasionally giving pecks on the lips. But the sky was colored in pink and orange hues of the sunset. They walked back inside the prison holding hands, glad that whatever was between them before was gone. They still haven't fully recovered from their experience at Woodbury but now they had each other again. At the moment, that's all they needed.

Glenn could see Hershel in the distance with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please share your thoughts :) I'd like to know how well I did. Review!**


End file.
